9 crimes
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby are no longer together, trying to figure out what they want and this follows their struggle of starting a life of their own again...or coming back together after all. Can their love survive this struggle or will they go down different paths?
1. Chapter 1

**My new Dawsey story! This story was inspired by the song ''9 crimes'' by Damien Rice. It will mostly revolve around their relation problems and them trying to pick up their love. I really hope you will enjoy this first chapter and please tell me what you thought when you finished reading and if you want to see more of this story. **

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you_

Gabby was getting dressed to go out to the club an d grabbed the black dress again she had been wearing when she had wanted to go to Matt just over a year ago, to surprise him and she wished they could go back to that time and do it all over again so they could do it all over again, the good way this time so that they could still be together now.

She did her makeup and hair and the only reason she and Sylvie were going to the club tonight was because Sylvie had really wanted to. Honestly, she would have been okay with staying at home but now that Brett had broken up with Cruz, she had wanted to go out and Gabby had promised to go along, as Sylvie had gone along when she had broken up with Matt.

Meanwhile, Matt was in Molly's with some of the other man, just playing darts and drinking a couple of beers and he sat down beside Cruz, doubting if he should have another beer.

''Gabby is out with Brett, to a club.'' Cruz said.

''Oh.'' Casey just said and he looked down at his glass.

''Oh, sorry man.'' Cruz said then.

''No, it is fine, you know what, good on her. '' Casey said as he faked a smile and Cruz shrugged.

''I hope Brett finds somebody…too.'' Cruz mumbled.

''Hey, if it isn't meant to be, she should move on…and so should Gabby.'' Casey shrugged, pretending it didn't hurt him to hear that Gabby was out again and he chugged his beer. Slowly he walked outside into the cold, wishing she had been here instead and he walked home. He remembered the times they had been walking home together after a night out at Molly's, her giggling and kissing because of the wine and how he would carry her home that one night when she was so cold.

He unlocked the door to their apartment and made his way to the bedroom.

As he laid down in bed, he took his phone, scrolling through the contact until he found Gabby and his thumb hovered above her name for a second. For a second he thought about tapping on it but then he laid his phone aside. Maybe he shouldn't be calling her after a few beers….and she wouldn't take off her phone now that she was clubbing with Sylvie. Slowly he turned around in bed and laid his head close her pillow, that still smelled like her shampoo. He tried to sleep, the smell close to him but he really couldn't fall asleep.

Gabby was on the dance floor, trying to enjoy but she didn't like all the men looking at her.

''Shake that hips, you Latina!'' Some man said and she pushed him away, walking towards the bathroom, angry and she really just wanted to go home.

Gabby walked into the bathroom at the club, saw some girls slumped on the floor, drunk and she took her phone from her back. She started to feel the cocktails taking over and she was thinking about calling Matt but she knew it was stupid, because he was probably in bed…and she was probably too tipsy.

A little disappointed she saw that there was no new message and she left the bathroom again when she saw Sylvie waving at her.

''Are we going home?'' She asked as she was still standing beside some bloke. She really just wanted to get to bed, done with all the men staring at her. All of them were looking at her body, not like they respected her and they were not half as respectful as Matt.

''Yeah, we are going home.'' The man beside Sylvie said, his arm around her.

''Oh no, we are not taking you home with us.'' Gabby said strict.

''Uhm. Yes we are.'' Brett said then and Gabby shook her head, was sure that Brett had one too many cocktails and she felt responsible for her roommate. Honestly she just wanted to go home and laid down in her bed and sleep.

''I am taking him home.'' Brett said, holding the man's arm and she smiled and Gabby just walked after her as they got a taxi. She knew that there was nothing she could do against Brett taking the boy home and she was too tired. She just wanted to get to bed and the only person that she wanted to take with her, was Casey, but he was in his own bed, at the apartment where they used to live together…or maybe he was talking with another woman at Molly's now.

She tried to ignore the boy and Brett talking. Theo, as he was called, was bragging about his manager job and she really wished the Brett would not have taken him home.

Not being able to sleep, Casey turned around in bed again, grabbed his phone, hoping there was a message for Gabby for him, but there nothing but a text of his sister, if he could watch Violet and without answering, he laid his phone away, disappointed and turned around, maybe it was too late to fix everything. Even if he wanted to, he was really too nervous to call her. He didn't know if she still wanted him, especially after his short time with Beth. It had been such a dumb move of him and he wished he could go back and undo it. They both had made mistakes and he was pretty sure that there was a lot of fix. But that it was not too late to save their relationship. She had always been by the side and he had been there for her, always and now it seemed like they were throwing it all away.

Gabby laid in bed as well, hearing Brett laugh in the other room as she was enjoying some more wine with Theo and she grabbed her phone, opened her chat and saw the picture of her and Matt as his contact picture and it made her so sad. She started to type a message but deleted it then and saw that he was online, just for a few seconds before he went offline again and sighed then, laid the phone aside.

They had to fix this, but none of them seemed to know how.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was getting ready for a night at while Matt was Molly's with some guys and both were talking about each other. Matt seemed hurt when he heard that Gabby was clubbing again and she didn't want to date any other boys because of Matt and both just kept waiting for messages, even in bed but none of them daring to put in a message and they spend their nights alone, none of them being able to sleep.

UPCOMING: A big mistakes makes the rift between Gabby and Matt even bigger and while Gabby is trying to fix that mistake, Matt is thinking about the future and tries to make a decision.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I really hope that you liked this first chapter of a new story. I hoep you want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first chapter, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this second chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. **

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,_

_I know you'll be a star  
In somebody else's sky why, why, why  
Can't it be, why can't it be mine_

Matt got to his car as he had to pick Violet up in just a few minutes as he would spend some time with her today because Christie had an important appointment for her job. But he also still had Gabby on his mind and he wanted to drop by her house to ask if she wanted to go with him. He would go to the park with Violet because she enjoyed being there and still enjoyed the playground there and if Gabby went with him, they could talk there, hopefully they could work this out.

It was blunt move but a blunt move had brought them together the first time and he hoped that that this would work too.

Brett was sitting at the breakfast table, her hand against her head.

''Hangover?'' Gabby asked as she was preparing an omelet for herself but couldn't help but laugh at Brett.

''Yeah…'' Sylvie sighed.

''how was Theo in bed?'' Gabby smirked and she shrugged.

''I don't know, I fell asleep before something happened. He took his smelly ass to the shower now.'' Sylvie said and Gabby handed her a plate with toast and omelet.

''Probably for the best, the seemed like a douche.'' Gabby smirked and Sylvie nodded, making a painful face then.

''no nodding.'' She sighed as her headache was so bad.

Matt's stomach was a ball as he drove to her house. He parked the car by the street and wanted to get out of the car but he was too nervous and just sat there I the car, taking a few deep breaths and trying to gather all of his braveness. It was his time to win her back.

He had to. He did not want to live without her.

Gabby looked as Theo walked into the kitchen and wanted to sit down beside Brett and Sylvie looked up to her, almost lost.

''Oh no, time for you to leave now.'' Gabby said, pushing Theo out to the hallway and opened the door, walking outside with him.

''I love your roommate, she is so pretty'!'' Theo said then as Gabby pushed him out and he stumbled onto the street.

''Bye Theo'' She just waved as he stumbled away.

Matt had parked his car by the side of the street and he smiled for a second when he saw Gabby by the door, but saw then that she was waving to another man that was crossing the street and sad he started his car again and turned it around, driving out of the street. He parked the car and hit against the wheel, so upset because she had let the other man out. He knew that he could now claim her anymore, they were not together and she had the right to date other men, but it hurt him to much because he had wanted to ask her to go with him and they could have talked while going to the park. They maybe would have been able to figure it out but now she had been together with another man…and all hope seemed to be gone. He hit against the wheel again, his eyes full of tears as he was so scared to lose her now.

He had tried again and now it just seemed to be for nothing, like his hope was for nothing, that his stupid fault he was too late now.

Angry he drove his sister's house and parked his car there and got out, walked to the front door and Christie let him in.

''Something wrong?'' She asked.

''No, just didn't sleep well last night.'' He said, not trying to be cranky. Violet came running his way and hugged him.

''Hey monkey!'' Matt said as she climbed on her uncle's back then and she giggled as she was holding on to him as she sat on his back.

''So, how late do I have to bring this monkey home?''

''I will be home again around 5.'' Christie said and Matt jumped, Violet screaming on his back.

''looks like I have to take you to dinner then.''

''Oh no, Matt, that is fine.'' Christie said but Matt smiled.

''No, I am taking her out for dinner, will bring her home tonight.'' He said and walked out with Violet soon after. They drove to the park and Violet went play while Matt was checking the pictures of the club Gabby had been on his phone, if she had met the guy there and he saw a picture of Gabby and the guy, Brett only shown half on the picture.

He bit his lip and felt tears burning in his eyes. It was like he was really losing her now.

''Come on uncle Matt, big men don't cry! Come to the swing with me!''

''No, give me a minute.'' Matt said then.

''Come on, uncle Matt!'' Violet tried to pull him to the swings.

''No, no, you go here, I will be with you within a bit.'' He said then and Violet walked back to the playground and he looked at his phone again. He thought about calling Gabby, ask her about the guy that was walking from her house but he also knew it was none of his business. She was not his girlfriend anymore and she had to move on with her life and she had now, with his new guy and he knew he should move on as well.

But he didn't want to move on.

Slowly he got up then and joined Violet by the shower, enjoying the afternoon with her, although his mind could not leave the pain because of Gabby.

Gabby sat on the couch in the evening and held her phone, finally daring to message Matt and invited him for a coffee tomorrow, so that they could talk about their future. She wanted to talk to him because she was sad without him and she wanted to get back with him, but he didn't reply and she saw he read the message, but went offline then and sad she headed to bed. What if he had been meeting another woman after all? What if they had no future together anymore and that they really had to leave each other behind now?

At the same time, Matt laid in his bed and saw a text from Gabby, asking if they could go out for a coffee tomorrow to talk and he threw his phone aside, knew that she would just come to talk to him about picking up the rest of her stuff. At least, that was what he expected and sad he laid down again, not daring to reply the text, scared he was going to lose her now after all.

Hopefully she would be happy with the other guy.

* * *

NOTE: Matt decided he would go to Gabby's house this morning and ask her to come along with him to the park where he was headed with Violet but saw a man leave their house then and Gaby wave at him and although Gabby was just throwing Sylvie's boy out, he was scared she had found another boy and it made him so scared that he would lose her that both of them struggle even more now and he even didn't respond to her invitation to go out for coffee together because he scared that he would lose his girl after all.

UPCOMING: Matt doesn't show up for the coffee and misunderstanding between the two of them only grows bigger.

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I really hope that you liked this second chapter of a new story. I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this third chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. **

_And that I fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call you  
After my blood, turns into alcohol  
No, I just want to hold you_

Matt woke up in the morning, looking at his phone that was on the ground and grabbed it hen and checked the text again that Gabby had send him about meeting up around 4 in the coffee bar they had been so many times before. It had so many happy memories for him and now it seemed like it would be a bad place, the place where she would tell him that she was saying another man and that she would break up with him and that made him too scared to go. He didn't want to lose her.

He knew that nothing was sure yet but he knew what he had seen yesterday and although he should listen to her, he couldn't, he couldn't because he was so scared. If he would lose her, he wouldn't know what to do and he wanted to go to listen to her and make up but it could also mean that he would lose her forever.

Gabby got ready and hoped that Matt would show up, she had had no message yet and she hoped he would be there but she also knew she could be coming for nothing. But if he didn't come to today…maybe it was time to move on…but honestly he couldn't. She made her way there and got her favorite coffee and doubted about taking his favorite as well, but he could get that himself if he wanted to.

Gabby was sitting in the coffee bar, students around her with their laptops, chatting about their group projects while she was waiting for Matt, really hoping that he would show up because she wanted to talk with him about their future. She wanted to ask if they could get back together and she hoped that it would happen. She missed him and she just wanted to get back to the apartment where they were living together. She just wanted to go home and be with him again because she missed him so much, but now she was scared he would now show up because he was nowhere to be seen.

Matt stood aside, saw her sitting by the table, enjoying her coffee and he wanted to walk inside but he was so nervous that she would tell him that she would break up with him. He was too scared this would be the end and she would say then that it was over, because she had had another man and slowly he walked away, too scared to go inside.

Disappointed, she got up left the coffee bar. Maybe he didn't want to fix their relationship.

Matt walked to Kelly's apartment, hoping that that would make him feel a tiny bit better. There was not much more that he could do except for wait until she would tell that she would leave him.

''How are you and Gabby?'' Kelly asked as he sat down with Matt.

''Kelly, I don't know if we are going to end up back together.'' Matt admitted then. Kelly frowned.

''Why not?''

''I…She let out another man of her home yesterday. She is dating another man. I mean, we are not together anymore and she has the right to be with him but…but it makes me sad.'' He said then.

Kelly sat down beside him.

''How did you find out?'' Kelly asked then and Matt shrugged.

''I went to her house, I wanted to ask her to come with me so we could talk and figure this out but then she was waving as she let another man out…and then I went away.'' Matt said sad and scared. Kelly felt so bad for his friend and he had expected that Matt and Gabby would still come together again but he hadn't thought that she would find a new guy that fast and he felt so bad for Matt.

Sylvie came home and saw Gabby by the table, her head against her hands.

''What is wrong?''

''Matt didn't show up.'' She said sad. She had expected him to show up and that they would have made up this afternoon.

''maybe he was not ready to talk yet…did you call him yet?''

''No, I don't know, maybe he wants to move on…'' She said sad and Brett sat down beside her.

''I am sure he wants to get back to you…but he is a guy and guys don't talk. Maybe you have to give him just some time. I am sure he will come around because he loves you a much and you love him, so you will end up together again, I am sure of that.'' She said and she laid her arm around Gabby.

Matt got in the car but instead of going home, he parked the car close to a street where there were multiple bars.

Matt sat down in the bar, it was a shady bar and he wasn't sure if he should be here, but it was better than being at home and missing Gabby so much. He took his wallet and paid for double scotch and chugged it down, ordered another one. Usually he was not that big of a drinker, but hopefully he would be able to fall asleep tonight. Tomorrow morning was shift and he just wanted to go to shift tomorrow and forget about all of this.

''Give me another man.'' Matt said then, really hoping that it would make him feel any better. He knew it wouldn't make him feel better and he would also not get Gabby bag with this, but at least it would safe him another night of staring at his ceiling, lost.

He regretted not walking in so much now and there was no new text of Gabby and he knew he had blown it now. He should have listened to her instead but their communication not working was the main reason they had broken up and now he knew why. Because he was stupid, because they never talked well and he chugged down another whiskey.

It was all too late and he was pretty sure he would really lose her soon.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up in the morning and was not sure if he was going to see Gabby that afternoon because he was so scared that she would break up with him them and he went there, but did not go inside and was scared that she would break up with him and he went to Kelly to talk and talked with his friends while Sylvie talked to Gabby and tried to make her feel better and says that she and Matt will end up together but Matt went to a bar because he was so scared and broken up about it and started to drink to forget about it all…but that cannot end well!

UPCOMING: Matt's bar drinking gets out of hand and he misses his shift the next day and Gabby goes to look for him.

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I really hope that you liked this second chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this third chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. **

_Livin' in the heartache  
was never something I pursued  
I can't keep on chasing  
what I can't be for you_

Oohh, skies are black and blue  
I'm thinking about you  
Here in the calm after the storm

Matt opened his eyes, confused as he was moving and he looked at the paramedic hanging over him.

''His nose is still bleeding.'' She said then to her partner.

''Must be broken.'' He heard then and he tried to move, because he wanted to get out of here but it did not work.

''Don't move, we are taking you to the hospital.'' The paramedic said then, still putting the gauze under his nose and Matt tried to look at her, but his vision was so blurry.

She had brown hair and a tan skin and finally he grabbed her free hand.

''Gabby?'' He asked then, right before he was knocked out again by the pain in his head.

That morning, Gabby walked into the firehouse, honestly she hoped that she would not see Matt before walking in because she was so angry because he hadn't shown up yesterday.

After she got changed, Kelly walked her way.

''have you heard anything of Matt?''

''No.'' Gabby said, almost angry and Kelly backed off.

''I am sorry, I am just angry because he is not here and he is never late.

''I don't know…and I don't care.'' He said then but she knew she lying. She did care because it might be that he hadn't shown up yesterday because something was wrong.

Matt opened his eyes, squinting because of the bright lightning.

''Good morning sleeping beauty.'' He heard and as he turned his head, it hut but he also saw a nurse checking his IV line.

Carefully he moved his hand to his face.

''I wouldn't do that…you broke your nose, touching it won't make it better.'' The nurse said, putting his hand down and Matt frowned, that hurting as well.

''We had to stitch up your eyebrow…and we put some plaster over your upper lip because it was busted and….you broke your nose and your whole red eye is swollen…a punch probably…other than that you are really bruised and suffered a concussion, but we will get you back on your feet and patch you up.'' She said and Matt tried to smile, but his lip was hurting too much.

''I am sorry those robbers got you like this.''

''Robbers?'' He asked then and the nurse raised one eyebrow.

''That was what the paramedics told you told them.''

''yeah.'' He said then, surprised he was still that clear after the beating, that he had told it were robbers.

''Is there a girlfriend we can call?''

''No. I don't want to call anybody.''

''Well, you will have to call somebody to pick you up tomorrow…we are keeping you here tonight to make sure your concussion is not too bad. Wouldn't want your head to get even more of a mess. Don't worry, we will provide you a phone to call with you…you will need one of ours now your phone and wallet are stolen.''

''True.'' Matt said then and the nurse handed him an ice pack.

''Here, put this on your nose and lip.''

He did so and looked as she walked out.

The next morning, after staying the night in the hospital, Matt called Kelly. He wanted to call Gabby, to have her take him home and stay with him but he knew she was the last person he should call now. Kelly would just bring him home without asking too much.

Kelly walked into the hospital room, worried because he had gotten a phone call that Matt was here and asking for him.

''You got robbed and beaten?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''I got in a bar fight.'' Matt admitted then. ''But don't tell anyone.''

''Oh man…'' Kelly said.

''Threw me on the floor, kicked me in the ribs….they hit me in my face multiple time…busted my lip…broke my nose….made me even uglier.'' Matt said then and Kelly sat down.

''Oh man…how about your nose?''

''Will heal, it is a minor fracture.'' Matt said then. He put the ice pack on it again. ''They kept me here last night because of a bad concussion. Please don't tell Boden that I caused this myself…I don't want him to know.''

''Well, why did you do it?''

''Long story.'' Matt said then and he sat up.

''Come on, please take me home.''

Gabby looked as Severide's car was on the parking lot and walked inside then, worried because she knew that Severide was here for Matt. If he would find Matt here, she knew it was not good. She ran inside, asking for Matt then and she was let to a room and careful, because she didn't want him to see her here, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gabby saw him sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and laid her hand in front of her mouth. His whole face was battered and bruised and his right eye was completely swollen. She wanted to walk inside when she saw Kelly walking from the bathroom by his hospital room, handing matt a cup of water.

''What happened to you?'' Gabby whispered then as she saw Matt taking some medication and Kelly helped him up then, Matt leaning against Kelly and looking like he was hurting and Gabby walked away then. If he had called Kelly to come pick him up, she doubted if she wanted to see her and as she sat in the car, she saw how Kelly helped Matt in the car and he drove away then. Matt looked terrible and she really wondered what had happened to him but she also knew that there was nothing she could do.

Slowly she took out her phone then. She called him, wanted to ask him why he wasn't on shift, pretending like she knew nothing and ask him if they could have dinner tonight – she could bring dinner but he didn't answer his phone.

As Matt was asleep in his own bed, tired with the concussion, Kelly suddenly got a call from a worried Gabby.

''I called him, he didn't pick up his phone.''

''He was robbed and beaten…lost his phone and wallet.'' Kelly said then and he was lying for Matt as he did not want to be the one to tell her he had gotten in a bar fight instead.

''Are you with him? Can I come over?''

''Gabby, you were with another guy…I don't think he wants to see you now.'' Kelly said and Gabby gasped. Had matt seen her let Theo out?

''Kelly…it is all one big misunderstanding….'' She started then.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was in an ambulance but what happened to him? In the hospital he told everybody he was robbed and beaten and he suffered some injuries, but didn't want to tell he got into a fight instead. Kelly and Gabby were worried as he didn't show up for work and he called Kelly then the next day to come pick him up in the hospital and Gabby followed him to make sure Mat was okay and finally she made contact and wanted to see him, but found out about the large misunderstanding.

UPCOMING: We learn more about the bar fight he was in and what happened that night and Gabby goes to see Kelly and Matt and finally finds out about the misunderstanding.

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I really hope that you liked this second chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this fifth chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter.**

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
And how we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

Matt turned around in bed, trying to get some sleep but his head and nose were hurting so much that he couldn't. Turning around again, he closed his eyes again and hoped that he would finally fall asleep. As he was so tired after all that had happened it didn't last long before he finally fell asleep.

**_Matt was sitting in the bar, downing another scotch when he saw a man standing with a dark haired woman and although his blood was turning into alcohol, he was pretty sure it was Gabby. It had to be Gabby but this other man was standing by her and it made him so angry. _**

**_He walked to the girl and laid his arms around her. _**

**_''Gabby, please don't leave me'' He said then and the woman pushed him away._**

**_''i am not some Gabby! My name is Melissa!'' She yelled. _**

**_''That is my girl, keep your filthy hands of her!'' The man pushed him away and Matt wanted to walk back to him until the man pushed Matt away again. _**

**_''Gabby I love you! Don't let this man take you away from me!'' He yelled then, before he got a big punch in his face, tumbling to the ground. He crawled p, jumped the guy and pushed him to the ground, the bartender pulling them apart but Matt pushed the bartender away and jumped the man again that had punched him and was taking Gabby away from him and pushed him against the bar._**

**_The rage filled his mind and he was pretty sure he had damaged the bar, when he was suddenly thrown outside. He tried to crawled up and leaned against the wall for a few minutes when the man from the bar fight suddenly stood in front of him again. _**

**_''I am sorry...I am going home now.'' Matt said then, knew that he had been wrong when the man grabbed his shoulders and pulled Matt down, kicking him in the face with his knee. _**

**_Matt stumbled to the ground, held his under his nose as it was starting to bleed. _**

**_''please, I am sorry...I am drunk, I am going home.'' Matt managed to stammer, trying to keep the blood out of his mouth but his lip was bleeding as well. The man took his jacket then, took his wallet and phone out and Matt grabbed the wall, tried to get up, his hand still under his nose. _**

**_''She just looked like my girl...'' matt stammered then and the man looked at him again, angry. _**

**_''She is not your girl! She is mine!'' The man said then and Matt tried to pass him, but the man grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Matt tried to fight back, but when the man punched him again and he fell to the floor, the man kicking him in his ribs a few times, there was nothing he could do anymore. _**

**_''You are lucky I don't kill you for touching my girl!'' He yelled then, pointing at Matt and Matt laid on his side, tried to crawl up, but all he felt was blood streaming over his face and as he tried to get up, he fell again. _**

**_Turning around, after spitting out some blood, he kept laying there on the street, sobbing softly as some voice around him told him that an ambulance was on the way. _**

**_As he looked up, he saw it was a another man and the man put a jacket over him. _**

**_''I called an ambulance, the police will get this robber...I am sure...'' The man tried to calm him down but Matt just wanted one thing. Gabby. _**

Matt opened his eyes, trying not to think about the night anymore.

He got up out of bed then, walking to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had deserved those punches inside the bar, but the beating outside was just really bad.

He heard some voices in the kitchen and wondered whom Kelly was talking too, but he was hurting too much to walk there and find out and he looked in the mirror again. Matt could hardly see out of his right eye as it was so swollen and he really hoped that swelling would go down soon. It really made him worried, although the doctor had told him there was no damage in the eye and he felt so stupid now for starting the fight and wished he could go back in time so that he could undo it. It had been his fault, but even when he had told the man he had been wrong, the man had kept beating him.

Gabby looked as Kelly left the apartment now to get some sleep as she had promised she would stay with Matt now, so they could work everything out and she felt nervous to walk to the bedroom.

Matt heard footsteps on the hallway.

Slowly he walked back to bed, grabbing the ice pack of the nightstand and put it against his lip again. He expected it was Kelly to check on him.

''Oh Matt.'' He heard them and opening his eye he saw Gabby walk in. At first he wondered if he was just dreaming and half asleep but then he realized that she was really there. She sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand.

''Matt I am so sorry that you thought I was dating another guy...I wasn't, it was Brett's boy from the club. I just let him out.'' She said and she caressed his hand.

''i was so worried to lose you...I just want to make it up...I can't live without you.'' He whispered then and she bow forward and kissed him on his forehead, as his lip was still busted and he wished he could kiss her back.

''We will figure this out. I am right here with you and I am not going anywhere if you don't want me to.'' She promised then and laid down beside him then, holding him.

''I am so sorry.'' He whispered then as he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

''Shh...it is all fine...and everything will be fine.'' She said then.

They could figure this out.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was in bed at home again and he dreamed about what happened that night. he was so drunk he thought another girl was Gabby but her boy was got very mad with him and they started a fight, only beat up Matt even more outside...and Matt feels really guilty about what happened, but then Gabby came and they didn't make up completely yet, but she told him it is oaky and that they can figure it out and he fell asleep again in her arms.

UPCOMING: Gabby stays with Matt while they are trying to heal their relationship, but outside, somebody is waiting for them and it is not a nice surprise.

Thank you so much for reading the fifth chapter and I really hope that you liked this fifth chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this sixth chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter.**

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you__  
and I am torn __to do what I have to_

_to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

Stripped and polished,

_I am new, I am fresh__  
I am feeling so ambitious_

_you and me, flesh to flesh_

Matt opened his eyes and heard some sounds in the kitchen. Slowly he got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen, Gabby cooking and she turned around and smiled at him. She had promised to stay with to look after him, but was so happy to be back in this apartment because she had missed being her. They had rented it to together and it was their home. Smiling he laid his head against hers, carefully and looked at the omelets that were getting prepared. Finally, they could grow closer again.

''Figured you might be hungry, but you can go back to bed, I will bring it to you there.'' She said then but he shrugged.

''We can sit here together as well.''

''You have a concussion, you should go back to bed.''

''I will be fine.'' He said then and laid his chin on her shoulder, carefully hugging her from behind and she turned around.

''Be careful.'' She said worried.

''Hugging you won't kill me.'' He said then but let go of her then. It was still a little awkward and they had so much to talk about.

''Go back to bed, I will bring it to you and we will eat there...you need to lay down to rest that head of yours. I already called your bank and such that you lost your violet and your card, they blocked your accounts and I already called to get you a new driver's license.'' She said then and he smiled.

''Thank you so much, you are amazing for doing that for me.''

She looked as he walked back to bed and she was just happy that she had been able to do this to help him. She walked back a little later with toast and omelets and salad and they had lunch together like this.

''I am sorry I didn't show up at the coffee shop. I really ma. I shouldn't have left you there because I love you and I should have told you that then.''

''We can't go back in time, but we can make it up now.'' She said and they both wanted it, so they were sure that it would turn out alright now.

After lunch, she let him sleep for a little bit and cleaned the house, as it was a mess and she wondered if it had been since she had gone away a few weeks ago. It was not as bad as when she had found him after Hallie's death, but it was a mess.

He woke up again a little later and took a cloth with some soft soap then. If she fixed him, they could then fix each other, hopefully.

''I am just cleaning some of the dried blood away.'' She said and sat down on the edge of the bed an carefully she cleaned away some of the tried blood by his eyebrow just under the stitches.

''Am I hurting you?'' She asked concerned but he grabbed her hand.

''No, thank you for doing this.'' he said then and she cleaned some of the blood away that was still b yhis nose, as the nurses had left it there because it had been too sore back then.

''Can you see anything with your eye?'' She asked then as his right eye was so bruised and swollen.

''Hardly.'' He admitted then as she finished cleaning up his face.

''It will be fine.''

''What if I can't return to work soon?'' He asked a little worried then because he could hardly see with his eye but she just shook her head, kissed him on his forehead again.

''It is more important that you heal first...''

''...I just want us to heal.'' He said then and she nodded.

''We are going to.. .I love you and we will get through this...and back together.'' She said then and laid down against him as he put his arms around her.

''We both made mistakes, not just you...I did too...and I am sorry. I should have talked instead of walked out...but we can fix this, right?'' She asked then.

''I am sure we can.'' He said then. She kissed him on his forehead again and he kissed her on lips then, immediately regretting it because of his upper lip but he didn't mind because he just wanted to be with her, he wanted to kiss her until all the times they had missed would finally be made up. He just wanted to be her man again and spend the rest of his life with her.

''Time for dinner.'' She said and they sat down on the couch. With some soft background music they had dinner together and laid against each other on the couch then. Carefully she laid down against him, scared to hurt his sore ribs and chest but he didn't say it hurt.

She listened to his calm breathing and only now she realized how much she had missed this, sure she had missed him all this time, but only now she realized how much.

She saw some pain in his face then.

''What is it? Am I hurting you?''

''no, my nose and my lip.'' He said then, scared she would move because he really enjoyed the cuddling.

''Do you have any more ice packs?''

''No.'' Matt said then and she got up.

''I'll get you some at the store.''

''Oh no, it is fine, I will be okay.'' he said but she kissed him on his forehead.

''Just taking the car to the story, I will be back in a bit.'' She said then and let go of his hand then as she walked outside. As she walked outside, she saw some man standing by the entrance of the apartment building and they looked at her in a strange way and quick she made her way to her car, locking it from the inside then as she felt really threatened and she took her phone out then.

''Antonio...there are some strange men here by the apartment...''

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up in his bed and walked to the kitchen where Gabby was making lunch for them and she is happy to be back there and that they can make up now and over the course of the afternoon and during dinner they bonded again and talked more about their problems and about the future but when Matt was in pain and when she went to get icepacks at the store when some men were standing outside the building that she did not trust and to be sure, she called her brother.

UPCOMING: Gabby goes to the store for Matt and Antonio comes to see them later, but is not there to just help Gabby, but also with bad news for Matt and Gabby finds out about the fight...

Thank you so much for reading the fifth chapter and I really hope that you liked this fifth chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this seventh chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter.

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not__  
__I can only give you everything I've got__  
__I can't be as sorry as you think I should__  
__But I still love you more than anyone else could__  
__All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight__  
__Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right_

Gabby stood in the store, holding the ice packs and making her way to the counter. She felt really bad for Matt because he got robbed and now he was in so much pain, but hopefully they could still spend the evening together. Hopefully it would all be fine again and he would be better again. He seemed to feel so guilty and she felt the same. They were both stupid for starting this fight and now it was time to make it up...maybe she could massage his back tonight, as it was so sore and bruised as well...

Suddenly her eye fell on a newspaper and she took it in her hands. A bar owner was looking for a man that had damaged his bar in a bar fight and confused she looked at the story. A man that had started a fight two nights ago...and now the bar owner was looking for a blonde man, 5'11, early thirties and with bright blue eyes and her stomach started to feel like it was dropping to the floor. It had to be Matt, the night - it was the night he had gotten robbed and the description matched Matt. There was also said that the man probably had been there with a grey pickup truck and she held it in her hands.

It had to be Matt.

But how could it be Matt?

Had he been in a bar fight instead of that he was robbed? Why hadn't he told her! Angry she clenched the paper in her hands and walked to the counter.

Angry she paid for the ice packs and the paper and made her way back to the car and drove home. The men were gone now but Antonio's car was there and angry she walked inside.

''Your ice pack's!'' She yelled as she threw them his way, Matt just in time to put his hands p before they could hurt him. He slapped them away just in time and looked at her, shocked.

''This was you, wasn't it! This was you!'' She said angry as she threw the paper his way. He took the paper and had trouble reading it but looked up then.

''Gabby please let me explain.'' He said then but she just shook her head.

''You said you were robbed but you got in a bar fight...how can you say you want to make up with me when you lie to me? You lied Matt!'' She said as tears filled her eyes and he tried to calm her down.

''I lied because I didn't want you to know I was in a fight...I was scared you might get more upset with me because of the bar fight. I was drunk and it was stupid. i started a fight and I shouldn't have but Gabby you know I am not like that.''

''You said you were robbed but you were not you were in a fight!'' She said upset and she crossed her arms. ''i asked new cards for you! You said your wallet got stolen, did it even get stolen?''

''I was in a bar fight first, then I wanted to walk home and the man from the fight earlier...robbed me and beat me up. I didn't fight back, after he broke my nose I just begged him to stop but he didn't...I didn't want to fight Gabby! It was a mistake. Yes, he does have my wallet, it is gone.'' Matt tired to explain. ''I started a fight but I got robbed after that, I tried to stop the fight but then he grabbed me back outside of the bar.

''Well, you started the fight! You started it and now they are looking for you.'' She said and Matt looked at Antonio.

''I have to take you to the station man...but we will figure this out.'' Antonio said then, trying to calm the situation down. ''The bar owner sued you...but with you beaten up by the other guy and robbed...I am sure we can figure this out.'' Antonio promised.

Gabby started to sob then, angry and upset at him same time, they had barely made up and now Matt was getting arrested and she wanted to be mad, she wanted to hate him and be angry but she couldn't and knew it was a mistake, know that they would get through this.

Matt got up then and laid his arms around her, feeling so bad for what had happened now.

''Gabby please, it will be alright.'' He said then and he kissed her on her forehead then, hurting his lip but he didn't mind anymore, eh just wanted to be with her and he felt so terrible right now.

''I love you.'' He said then, his hands on her cheeks and she nodded. He looked in her eyes, scared but didn't show that fear to her because she was already so upset with him.

''I love you too.'' She said then, kissing him on his cheek and kissed him one more time on the mouth then, knew she couldn't stay mad with him. he just had to get out of this and he looked back one more time as he followed Antonio. Gabby looked a little lost. It finally they had gotten out of this mess but now they were in that big mess again.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was in the shop to buy Matt some more ice packs for on his face and thought about their night together but things took a turn when she saw a newspaper when she saw that the bar owner was looking for Matt so he was in the fight. At home Antonio was there and said he had to take Matt and while Gabby was very upset first, she just wants him to get back to her now and Matt hopes to figure this out soon.

UPCOMING: Antonio takes Matt to the station and Matt has to talk with the bar owner and things almost get out of hand again, but Matt tried his best to clean up this mess because he wants to get back with Gabby...while Gabby tries to get to him.

Thank you so much for reading the fifth chapter and I really hope that you liked this sixth chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this third chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. **

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
_Cause oh they gave me such a fright_  
_And I will hold on with all of my might_  
_Just promise me that we'll be alright_

Antonio brought Mat tot the interrogation room, feeling so bad because he had to bring Gabby's girlfriend in here but he had talked with the bar owner before and he was pretty sure that the bar owner would forgive Matt because Matt was a good guy and so was the bar owner.

Gabby stood on the other side of the glass, looking as Matt sat down by the man and Antonio closed the door.

''No need for me to be there, Matt is a nice and respectful guy. He can talk it out and made it up, I am sure.''

Matt sat in front of the bar owner, feeling really bad. He had started the fight while he hadn't done it on purpose.

''I am really sorry, any damage to the bar, I can fix it.'' He said then.

''Why would I trust you, you started a fight in my bar and now my beautiful wooden bar is damaged.'' The man huffed then.

''I get that you are angry with me and I don't deny that it is my fault...but I can help you. I do a lot of contracting work...I will fix everything that is broken for you, I promise.'' He said and the man just shook his head.

''Why would I trust you.''

''I am a firefighter.'' Matt said then, getting a little upset because of the man. The man huffed for a second and Matt raised one eyebrow.

''I am.'' He said then. ''I am the lieutenant of truck 81.''

he could understand that the man wouldn't trust him, but his job usually gave people some trust and he was a guy that could be trusted. He felt horrible about the fight and he just wanted to fix it right now. With his contracting skills, he could fix it.

''Look, I can't say what I did was good but I want to explain. Me and my girl, we broke up and I was so sad about it. Then I just drank and when I was drunk, that girl looked like my girl and I wanted to talk to her and her boyfriend got mad and started pushing me away...and then I started the fight, it was so stupid.'' He said then and the man shrugged.

''This is not just about the damage I have to pay, I would pay everything, the biggest worry I have is my job. Again, i am a firefighter, I save people for a living and I don't want to lose my job.'' He said then.

''Well, it was really stupid. But if you can help me fix my bar, I am happy. I have a huge respect for firefighters and I am sorry that your girl left you...and that that guy eat you up outside.''

''Me and my girl made up.'' Matt smiled and the man nodded.

''I am glad to hear that. I am sorry again you got beat up, you look terrible.''

''Always do.'' Matt just smirked and the man smirked as well.

''I could come by tomorrow to see what the damage is and see what materials I will have to buy for it and try to fix it before the weekend.'' Matt said then and the man nodded with a smile.

''Thank you, i just want to get my bar repaired.''

''I understand.'' Matt nodded.

''I sued you because I thought you were some big aggressive idiot, but you are a nice, you are a firefighter and you will help me so I am just happy about that. thank you.'' The man said and they shook hands, the man going home and Matt walked to Gabby, whom was in the interrogation room. She smiled happily as he came walking towards her, relieved that he would not get in more troubles after all of this.

''I told you that it would be all right.'' He said then and she laid her arms around her and kissed him, looking back then, worried.

''I am sorry, did I hurt you?'

''It was sort of a boo boo kiss.'' Matt smiled then, kissing her again, ignoring his lip before they finally went home. Antonio ran after them as they left the district.

''Matt, we found the man that beat you up, do you want to press charges?'' Antonio asked then. Matt stood for a second but shook his head then.

'''No...i got more important things to do.'' He said then and Antonio nodded as Matt and Gabby walked on to the car.

''More important things?'' She asked with a smile and he smiled as they sat in the car. He nodded and bow forward, kissing in her neck although he tried not to hurt his lip even more, as it still hurt from their kiss earlier.

''Well, making up with you for instance.'' He said then and she smiled as she started the car, kissing him on his cheek as she didn't want to hurt his lip again and the drove home.

At home, they closed the door after them and she laid her arms in his neck, worried to hurt him but she just pressed herself against him.

''We have to make this up...but we can.'' She said then and he nodded.

''And we will be closer than ever.'' He said then and he pulled her to the bed, falling down on the bed with her, sighing for a second because his head hurt because of the concussion, falling like this but he just wanted to hold her, feel her, be with her and she kissed him, kissed him all over his face, everywhere she could without hurting him.

''We will be all right.'' She said then and he nodded.

''Time to make it up.'' He said as they started undressing.

NOTE: Matt got brought to the district and brought into an interrogation room and met up with the man that he damaged the bar off and finally Matt could apologize to him because he felt so bad about the fight and the damage he had done there and he told about his firefighter work and that he would be able to fix it all for him and the man was finally glad and forgave Matt and coming home, Matt and Gabby got intimate again and promised they would fix their relationship and each other.

UPCOMING: Matt and Gabby go to the bar together to see what the damage is and how they are going to fix it and the rest of the day they spend, trying to fix their relationship and each other.

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I really hope that you liked this second chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this third chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. **

''Oh your eye.'' Gabby said shocked as it had even gotten more swollen now and as he walked closer she put her hand on his face.

''Can you even see something?'' She asked something.

''not with that eye...'' He said and worried she looked as his eyelid and the area under his eye was swollen. It was so swollen it was closed and when she tried to touch it he backed off.

''It will be fine but it will hurt if you try to pry my eye open!'' He said then and she kissed him.

''I won't.'' She promised and kissed him and they had breakfast together before going to the bar that he had to repair after the fighting. The problem was that he couldn't drive because of his closed eye but she parked and they walked inside the bar then.

The owner showed him all of the damage that was done after the fight and Matt was feeling even more bad when he saw all the damage. He knew he had not done all of this but

''I will buy the supplies tomorrow and then I can come over to fix it Friday, is that good?''

''All fine.'' The man said.

''is there anything I can make for you here to make you happy?'' Matt asked then as he still felt so guilty and he just wanted to fix it.

''it is all right. I am sorry that you got yourself in such a mess. I mean you are not a bad man and I hope you feel better soon.'' The man said then.

''Me too.'' Matt said and the man offered him and Gabby some coffee and they had coffee together as Matt told a little more about his job as a firefighter, Gabby telling as well and the man was so friendly to them and Matt knew it would be all right.

After spending their afternoon chatting with the man they went home and they walked to the car hand in hand and Matt looked at the street as they walked, but it was hard as he had no idea how far away everything was.

She was holding his hand and suddenly she felt him falling and surprised she looked as he tripped as they fell of the curb, onto the ground.

''MATT?!''

''I thought the curb was farther away!'' He sighed and she felt bad as she was giggling softly as he was getting up, wiping the sand of his knees.

''It's not funny.'' He said then but he was smiling a little bit as well.

''yes it is.'' She laughed then but she helped him up and took him to the car and they drove home. Gabby made dinner as Matt was making a list with what he had ot buy tomorrow and she smiled as put food on the table and they had dinner together.

''is there a lot to buy?''

''Yes.'' Matt said then as he held up the list.

''Guess I have to drive you tomorrow.''

''I can drive too.''

''No you can't, not with that eye. You can't even see the depth when walking so I don't want you driving.'' She said and he smiled.

''Because you care about me...how cute.''

''I hate you with a passion, that is all.'' She smirked and they kissed.

''Want to shower together?'' She smiled then and he nodded.

''Can't say no to that!''

They undressed each other as they walked down the hallway to the bathroom, dropping their clothes along the way and Gabby held Matt as she was scared he would hurt himself again with walking around.

They wanted to get into the shower and Matt almost bumped into the small wall that separated their shower from the rest of the living room, almost tumbling back and Gabby just shook her head.

''I am sure you will kill yourself in some freak accident because of your eye.'' She said then as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the shower. They kissed as they showered together, standing against each other and kept making out in the shower and as they were done, they walked to the bed and Matt walked with his lower legs against the bed.

''I thought it was farther away.'' He sighed then.

''You poor man...'' She just smirked as she pulled him on the bed.

''You are right, I shouldn't come out of bed until my eye is better so I won't kill myself in some freak accident.'' He smirked then as he had his arms around her and laid her head against his shoulder.

''No...you can't do that...I love you too much for that.'' She whispered then as she kissed him on top of his head. They wanted a movie together in bed on the TV and Gabby got up then and made some popcorn and got back in bed, holding the bowl.

Matt reached out to grab some and he missed the bowl, his hand handing up on Gabby's chest.

''You missed it.'' She smirked.

''no, I did on purpose.'' He smiled then as has hand played with her breast and she just smirked, put the popcorn aside then and climbed on top of him. They kissed each other again, rolling over the bed and they couldn't stop teaching each other and kissing each other.

''We should never have parted.'' Matt whispered then as they were having foreplay, ready to make love to each other as they had done so many times before, both feeling stupid for parting ways and fighting, but they could make it up now and their love would be stronger than ever.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby went to he bar where he saw the damage that was done in the fight and what he is going to have to fix but he will and Gabby and he told about their work as firefighters to the man as he was interested and didn't think that he was a bad person and after they went home but he is having a lot of trouble with his eye and Gabby laughed although she also feels bad for him but they shared some really deep love at night and are sure they can fix their relationship and even feel stupid for parting.

UPCOMING: Matt buys all the supplies with Gabby and she tried to help him fix the bar in which they also talk a lot about the things that went wrong and fix their relationship.

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I really hope that you liked this second chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it took a while. **

**_But you put the happy  
In my ness  
You put the good times  
Into my fun_**

**_A few days later_**

Matt and Gabby were working in the bar together. He had gotten all the stuff to fix it and wanted to do it today but then Gabby had told him that she wanted to help him with it. It was not that she enjoyed contracting work so much but getting back together now and falling in love all over again, she did not want to be apart from him again and she tried to help him as much as possible. His eye was at least open again and he was not walking into stuff anymore, but she also liked to make sure that he was all right.

As they were working, Gabby suddenly started talking.

''I think what went wrong…is that we both don't talk about our emotions easily. I never want to seem wrong and that is why I didn't want to talk to you, because I knew that we were both wrong but I did not want to tell you that I was wrong.'' She said as she helped him painting the bar again.

''I was wrong not just opening up to you. I did not want to seem like I was weak.'' He said then.

''Gosh, we are both so stupid.'' Gabby said then and they tried to finish the work on the bar as soon as possible. Gabby tried to help as much as possible but just a bit later Matt showed the bar to the owner and the owner nodded happy.

''It is so pretty again. Thank you so much.'' The man said then.

''No, thank you for giving me the chance to fix it. I am so sorry it got broken in the first place.''

''That is all good.'' The man said then and when they left, Matt and Gabby were both so happy that everything finally got solved.

They were getting ready to go to molly's then, showering and getting dressed in their clothes for going out.

''I wish we could just stay in and stay in bed the whole weekend before going to shift again. Just in bed.'' She winked and he grabbed her from behind and pulled her onto the bed, kissing her all over her face from behind.

''We don't have to go to Molly's.'' He said then. ''We could stay here and stay in bed all weekend.''

''No we have to go.'' She smirked as she pulled herself free. ''We can still spend the rest of the weekend together and in bed after this.''

''Sounds like a deal he said as he got up and he rubbed over his eye, softly. It was not closed anymore because of the swelling but it was still all shades of the rainbow around his eyes. The dark blue was changing to a softer purple and even green now and she kissed him again.

''The green matches your eyes.''

''Shut up.'' He smirked as he rubbed his hand over her hair, Gabby sighing annoyed and walking back to the bathroom to fix it. He popped up behind her and he grabbed the concealer that was on the sink, putting some of it around his eye just so it was a bit less striking before they made their way to molly's. They would take a taxi back but walked on the way there and right before walking inside, they just grabbed each other's hand and walked in then. Some of the people inside looked a bit strange they were back together again but they greeted them then and Gabby was so proud they were back together rand was os happy he could finally tell them all that they had solved it and that they were back together again.

''We are back together.'' Gabby said as he held her hand when they walked inside.

''That is great news…but did you hit him?'' Herrmann hissed then.

''No, I didn't hit him.'' Gabby smirked. Matt ordered a beer for himself and Gabby grabbed her favorite wine. They stood together, still holding hands and Matt did not want to let go of her hand, so happy they were together again. She just kissed him on his cheek then and walked away.

He was standing beside Kelly and they chatted a bit but he could not keep his eyes of Gabby. Gosh, they had been so stupid for fighting and he was so happy that he was back together with her again. Nothing would ever break them about again, they were just so good together.

''So what really happened to your eye?'' Otis asked then.

''Got kicked in the face by my own stupidity.'' Matt said as he winked at Kelly, Kelly not saying anything about what happened to Matt.

Gabby was chatting with Brett but she also just wanted to go home and snuggle with Matt. The Wine was warming her up and she just wanted to get passionate with him again. Be with him again. Now they were together and she just wanted to be with him alone. She really enjoyed being with Brett and the other's but all she wanted now was being with him and making out with him.

She looked at him over his wineglass then and he winked at her. Quick she finished her wine and they left for home, kissing in the back of the cab, holding hands as they walked into home. She barely was past the door when he pulled the jacket off her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Their lips kept touching each other, passionate and on the way to the bedroom they undressed each other, falling down on the bed and making out. They kept caressing each other and making out. He pressed her down on the bed and her hand caressed over his face.

''Does it hurt?''

''No it is healed, just like our relationship.'' He smirked then.

''Why did we ever split up? That was so stupid?'' She panted and he kissed her again.

''I know, we were stupid for breaking up.'' He painted back, kissing her again as they made out even more, being so happy they could spend the weekend romantically together. They were back together and they could make it even stronger now. Their love would burn deep.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby have been fixing the bar and talked about more about their own emotions. They have fixed that and later to the bar together and shared some cuteness at home before going to Molly's together and telling them that they are back together. But even after having a good time of Molly's they could not wait to get home and enjoy each other again. Big plans up ahead for the weekend…with just being in bed together and enjoying each other.

UPCOMING: The promise is kept and Matt and Gabby spend a romantic weekend at home before going back to shift.

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I really hope that you liked this second chapter of a new story. It will have around 15 chapters and it will be an exciting story! I hope you still want to see more of this and if you do, please tell me by leaving a review so I know you want to see more and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter. **

Gabby woke up in Matt's arms. For a second she was confused she did not wake up in their apartment but then she realized that she was out with Matt to the cabin that her parents owned. It was not far of Chicago but it was nice to be out of the city with him for a weekend. Hopefully they could really fix their relationship in just this weekend cause it was just them now and no more other nasty situations.

''Good morning.'' She whispered in his ear and his blue eyes fluttered open and his lips curled in a smile. They kissed each other and rolled over the bed, kissing and making out.

Last night they had spent time in bed with the bottle of wine, just talking and cuddling and they were pretty sure that there was not much else on the planning for today.

''Good morning.'' He smiled then as well and kissed her again. They laid there, hugging each other and he was dozing off again. She just enjoyed laying with her had on his chest and listening to his heart beat and his breathing. While she always woke up early on their days off, he liked to sleep in, but she did not mind just laying in his arms and enjoying the moment.

After enjoying this for a bit she got up then and walked to the kitchen, softly and started to make breakfast.

As she was making breakfast, she could still hear him snore and knew that he was still deep asleep. It was funny how long he could sleep compared to her, but she did not mind. Slowly she walked back to the bedroom and when she opened and closed the door woke up, Matt woke up and looked surprised at the breakfast she was bringing in and she handed him one of the plates.

''Thank you so much.'' Matt smiled as he sat up and took the plate from her, smiling and she sat down beside him in the bed, taking the plate as well and they enjoyed breakfast together, after which they got out of bed and after taking a shower together, they walked to big deck in front of the cabin that looked over the lake and smiled both as they looked at the view, standing against each other after which they went for a walk by the lake.

Hand in hand they walked by the water and looked at the nice view.

''Do you still want to go fishing this afternoon?''

''No, not really.'' Matt said then. ''I just want to spend time with you, those fishes can wait.''

Gabby smirked softly and they walked onto the small boardwalk on the water there and sat down there. They wanted to put their feet in the water but as it was so cold, they just wanted to get back to the cabin because it was so cold outside and walked back then, cuddling on the couch.

''I am going to make a fire.'' Matt smiled then and Gabby snickered.

''bear Grylls.''

''Yes, I am just going to put a fire in the fireplace so it is warm for you to undress while we are cuddling.'' He said cheeky and she laughed back.

He started to make the fire and teasing Gabby pulled the sweater over her head and he laid down on the couch by her again and he laid his head on her tummy, his hand on her bra.

''Aren't you really really sneaky.'' She smirked softly as she caressed over his head.

''See, it was a great idea to start that fire.''

''Good thing I am here with a firefighter.'' She joked and they laid together by the fire, caressing each other and thinking about the upcoming shifts. Before it had been so tense between them on shift but they were both sure now that it would work out fine and that they would not only be a good couple but also good at working together again. Matt got up then and walked outside to the grill to make dinner for the both of them. Yesterday before going here they had picked up some really good meat and Gabby could not wait until it was finished. It reminded her of the steak they would eat every Friday and he would make for her.

''Still medium?'' He asked as he walked outside.

''yes, still medium.'' She smiled.

She looked as Matt was making the steaks ready on the BBQ and walked outside then, hugging him from behind and he turned around, kissing again because she was so happy they were back together again and were having a happy weekend together it was just wanted needed after all this fighting and breaking up but now they were just happy that they were all back together. They took dinner inside and after dinner they laid together again. Although they were not doing much this weekend they were both sure that this weekend was exactly what they needed.

''Just a few days and we will be back at work and on shift…will be different again.'' Matt said.

''I know but we are stronger than ever now, I am sure about that.'' Gabby smiled and he nodded.

''I am sure about that too. We are the strongest couple ever now. I know it was bad that we fought and broke up, but we only came out stronger in the end.'' He said and she laid down against him again.

''Gosh, I love you so much.'' He said then as he caressed her over her hair and kissed her all over her head again.

''how did we ever break up?'' She sighed then as she turned around and kissed him again and they made out, rekindling their love, becoming a stronger couple than ever before.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt and Gabby spend some time away from the city together so they could find their love back and rekindle the flame…and they sure did! Next chapter we will see their shift together again after the whole fighting and break up…how will that go?

So next chapter will also be the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review and


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters, I am so glad that you liked it and I am really hoping that you will like this last chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think again and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Matt was working in his office. He was just happy because thus far, it had gone well on shift with him and Gabby. He tried to listen to her a bit better and she tried not to be to fierce to him and listen to his orders and it worked out well now. It seemed like they had been stupid for ever breaking up for the reason that they could not work together. It was still not easy to be around each other but they could figure it out

He was just so grateful that they were back together after all that happened. They had been fools for breaking up. They were a great couple and even now they were managing with work.

This morning before both of them had started the shifts they had also talked with Boden and cleared a lot of air, especially also now that Boden was concerned about them working together again but they had promised that it would work out and they knew that it would work out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' He said and when he looked up he saw that Gabby came walking in.

''Hey lieutenant.'' He suddenly heard in a teasing voice and when he looked up Dawson was sneaking into his office.

''Candidate, what can I do for you?'' He asked with a teasing smile as she stood in front of him.

''Oh I am just a bit concerned…I am feeling so hot….'' She said as she zipped down the jacket. ''Maybe you can put out the fire.''

''Gabby, we can't do this!'' He smirked cheeky but she threw off the jacket, closing the blinds and he smirked again as she put one leg over his legs, climbing on top of him and they shared a kiss.

''Gabs…you are really pushing the boundaries now.'' He said with a smile as he bit his lip.

She kissed him against and slowly started to pull her shirt over her head. He stretched his hand out and pulled it down.

''Gabby, we can't do this not at work…'' he said concerned.

''Well, what was the best sex we ever had?'' She whispered in his ear.

''The ambulance, maybe.'' He smiled and she kissed him again, in his neck then.

''See….so why not do it here?'' She asked with a smile as she looked up again.

''Gabby if somebody opens that door we are done working together on truck….'' He whispered slowly.

''True…but you know…I just came from the shower…and I am not wearing a bra yet.'' She whispered in his ear and he started to kiss her again and he wanted to pull the shirt over her head when a call came in and both of them jumped up.

''oh…I am wearing a bra.'' She said before she kissed him and ran out, Casey following her just a few seconds later and they ran to the truck. They arrived at the house fire and Matt listened to orders for Boden and pointed at Gabby then.

''You, stay with Herrmann and Otis, you are coming with me!'' He said and Gabby nodded, walking with Herrmann. Matt looked around with Otis and he found one of the Otis. Otis found another kid and they carried them outside and when he walked outside Gabby was holding up the dad while the mom sat down on a gurney.

Matt helped the kids as much as he could and walked to the truck then as the paramedics took over and Gabby was standing there drinking some water.

''Great work.'' He smiled at her and he wanted to hug her but also knew that they were at work now and he had to save his affection until later.

''Thank you, you too….lieutenant.'' Gabby said, saying lieutenant just in time before saying Matt and he smiled. They could to this. He was sure about that.

They finished the shift together and got in the car to go home then.

''I love you…and we work well together. We were so stupid for fighting.'' Matt said and they shared a kiss, driving home. Although they had had so many fights at work and they had even broken up in the meantime, she was so happy that they had come out stronger and they were able to work together now.

At home, both of them got undressed and they jumped in the shower together. In the shower they were kissing and caressing each other. The hot weather was streaming over them but all they spend attention on was each other.

A little later they got out of the shower and they shared another kiss, getting dressed in lounge clothes and just sitting down on the couch together. He had his arms around her as they were watching a movie.

''That is so inaccurate!'' Matt said annoyed. ''A car doesn't go on fire like that.''

''It is not funny watching a movie together with you.'' She joked and she kissed him again.

''I just don't like that it is inaccurate.'' He said annoyed and she just laughed, thought it was cute he got so worked up over a movie and she still had her head on his chest.

He was still annoyed by the movie and got up then, walking to the bedroom and opened the drawer in his nightstand, picking up the ring he had bought for Gabby. He had bought the ring together with Shay and had given it to her before….but then she had given it back to him when she was angry and they had broken up. But he had hoped to give it back to her and now was the time to give it back.

''You know, I kept this for you….and I want to ask you if you still want to marry me…once your candidacy finishes.''

''Yes, yes ofcourse!'' She said as she grabbed the ring from his hand and moved it around her finger like the ring had never been away and kissed hi.

Matt was smiling, so happy that she still wanted to get married with him and they kissed again.

''Gosh I love you.'' He said then as he was holding her face in his hands and she smiled.

''Let's promise that we are never going to fight again.'' She said then.

''I promise…'' He smiled, almost drowning in her eyes.

''And I promise too.'' She said and they hugged, never wanting to leave each other's arms again.

* * *

NOTE: The end!

Thank you so much for reading the whole story! I hope you liked the whole story and thank you so much again. Please tell me what you thought about this story before you go and hopefully till next story! I just started a new story that also includes Dawsey. It is called Fire and Flames and can be found on my profile, be sure to check that one out if you are looking for more to read! J


End file.
